


Calor

by SamanthaHRZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Foreplay, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaHRZ/pseuds/SamanthaHRZ
Summary: Los Omegas dejaron de nacer con la misma regularidad que en el pasado, volviendo así a la mayor parte de la población en Betas y Alfas. Desafortunadamente, en la mansión Wayne, con tres alfas y dos betas, descubren que el menor de ellos es un omega cuando llega su primer celo.





	1. Incertidumbre

**Author's Note:**

> Lean las etiquetas, de verdad, porque puede haber algo que no les parece correcto o sea de su agrado. Y puede que agregue otras, así que están advertidos.
> 
> Esto es una historia bastante culposa que se me ocurrió. Pero así son las cosas, así que...Si no les causan problemas las etiquetas, adelante.

A punto de salir a patrullar, estando todos los chicos reunidos para ayudar mientras Batman investigaba por su cuenta un caso, un singular olor inundó la mansión, llegando hasta la cueva. Eso, sin duda era el olor de un omega.

Durante tanto tiempo habían estado en escasez que al principio los tres creyeron equivocarse. Las castas desaparecían lentamente, y eso era bueno para muchos, desafortunado para otros, pero el hecho era que, en su mayoría, existían betas. En algún momento, mucho antes de que inclusive Bruce llegara al mundo, los omegas dejaron de aparecer con regularidad.

Alfred bajó las escaleras, quedándose a la mitad. Aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Señor, me parece que el jovencito Damian requiere su presencia.

Bruce parpadeó más de una vez, recordando que necesita espabilar. Tan rápido como pudo, se deshizo del traje de Batman para subir a la mansión. Al escuchar pasos detrás, se giró hacia los otros. Dick y Jason se acercaban, y Tim permaneció en su lugar, sin comprender que ocurría.

—Quédense aquí—ordenó, viéndolos con amenaza.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad dominaba sobre el miedo a las consecuencias que podría traer su desobediencia. No hicieron caso a Alfred y subieron. En los pasillos el olor era todavía mayor, como un rastro que podían seguir sin problemas, y este guiaba a la habitación de Damian. Bruce se encontraba en la puerta, viendo el interior. Cuando vio a los dos intrusos quiso echarlos enseguida, mas la voz de Damian no lo dejó hablar.

—¿Qué es lo qué pasa?—su voz no era la misma de siempre, llena de altanería, sino queda y asustada, casi patética.

—¿En verdad es él?—preguntó Jason. Asomó su cabeza entre Bruce y la puerta.

El adolescente estaba sentado en la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo como si fuera a desmoronarse de un segundo al otro, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca abierta, jadeando. Dick lo hizo a un lado, viendo con extrañeza y consternación al menor.

—¡Quiero saber qué está pasando!—exclamó, alarmado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y los tres alfas se percataron de ellos, dándose cuenta de que volvió a desprender aquél olor que los llamaba. Pensaron que querían ayudarlo, que debían hacer algo, y olvidaron de quien se trataba. En sus mentes no cabía el hecho de que se trataba de Damian, solamente razonaban que aquella persona necesitaba de alguien.

Dick y Jason chocaron entre sí mientras se acercaban cada vez más. Jason lo empujó enseguida y Dick apretó la mandíbula, regresando el golpe. Bruce se giró, notando la repentina agresión de ambos, y los apartó. Sin embargo, en cuanto se vio entre ellos tuvo un impulso por continuar la pelea y alejarlos de la habitación. Los tres se observaron con rencor, casi odio, y planeaban la manera más eficiente de deshacerse de los otros dos. Eso hasta que Tim llegó a la escena, y sorprendido por la hostilidad en el ambiente, llamó su atención.

—¿Esto quiere decir que...Damian está en celo?—la pregunta quedó en el aire durante varios segundos.

—¡Eso es ridículo!—gritó Damian desde la cama—. ¡Yo no puedo...!—su respuesta se vio interrumpida por un quejido, que terminó convirtiéndose en un leve gemido.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban escuchar para saber que era verdad. Sin querer, Tim soltó una risa, que para su infortunio fue notada por los demás. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a su seriedad, tratando de pensar en lo serio que era aquello. Tanto él como Alfred eran betas, por lo que no podían entender del todo la agitación de los demás, pero podía comprender que tener a tres alfas juntos y un omega en celo no era exactamente la mejor idea.

—Con permiso, señores—Alfred llegó por el pasillo, haciéndose paso entre ellos para entrar a la habitación.

Llevaba en la mano un vaso y un pequeño frasco. Entregó al chico ambas y este no hizo preguntas, sacó una pequeña píldora y la tomó rápidamente, casi ahogándose con el agua. Luego Alfred lo ayudó a recostarse, y por primera vez no argumentó en contra de su amabilidad o cuidado, pues estaba demasiado estresado para hacer nada.

—Todos fuera, por favor—en su camino de salida, empujó a los tres hombres, cerrando la puerta—. El jovencito estará bien.

—¿Eso eran supresores?—preguntó Jason—. ¿Por qué los tienen aquí?

—Hay pocos, pero tenemos conocidos omegas, es una precaución para cualquier momento en que fuera necesario—Alfred se giró, sacando una llave de su bolsillo para cerrar la puerta—. Ahora, mientras hace efecto, sería prudente alejarse un poco.

—Nadie entrará al cuarto—avisó Bruce, viendo a Dick y Jason.

—Eso lo incluye a usted, amo Bruce.

Ante tales palabras, Bruce quedó helado, sin creer que hablara en serio. Alfred no dijo nada más, permaneciendo a un lado de la puerta, esperando a que los otros se retiraran. El primero en obedecer fue Jason, alejándose para regresar a la cueva. Luego, Bruce retrocedió, indignado por la sola insinuación de que era un peligro para su hijo. El último fue Dick, con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

Alfred y Tim compartieron una mirada de consternación. Al final, Tim volvió con los otros, esperando que ninguno quisiera regresar con el chico.

Pero, dentro de la habitación, Damian estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso, deseando poder dormir, para despertar y darse cuenta de que se trataba de una terrible pesadilla. Porque no podía ser cierto, no había manera existente de que él fuera un omega.

Al cumplir los once años no ocurrió nada, tampoco a los doce, y por lo tanto todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo, creyeron que era una prueba indudable de que era un beta. Tim se había burlado de él, pues Damian siempre creyó que sería igual a su padre, convirtiéndose en un alfa, sin embargo, era igual de normal que la mayoría, y eso no le sentó muy bien. De todas maneras lo había aceptado, pues al final no había ningún cambio en él y todo continuaría como siempre. Pero ahora, un par de meses antes de los quince años, estaba teniendo su primer celo.

Las imágenes se formaban por si solas en su cabeza, como si perdiera la voluntad de su imaginación, y era repugnante pensar en ellos y lo que sentía en ese momento, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que su padre estaba entre ellos.

Entonces, comenzó a calmarse con la medicina haciendo efecto, dejándolo pensar con mayor claridad y dejar de retorcerse entre las sábanas. Esa era una buena noticia, pero podía adivinar que las malas lo seguirían desde ese momento.

El celo de los omega dependía de cada uno, algunos esperaban dos meses, otros uno, y la duración no estaba clara. Para el caso de Damian lo único que pudieron hacer fue esperar y ver. Su celo duró tres días, en los que, por más que quiso hacer parecer que todo estaba bien y podía lidiar con ello, no fue capaz de salir a patrullar.

Tuvo que ir al doctor con Alfred para conseguir su propia medicina. Lamentablemente, esta duraba solamente doce horas, por lo que en la mañana, cuando el efecto se había ido desde hacia varias horas, no era nada placentero. Su cuerpo se calentaba como si tuviera una alta temperatura, haciendo que sintiera todo más frío de lo normal, dándole escalofríos. Eso sin contar la gran frustración sexual. Y, aunque quiso evitarlo, no le fue posible deshacerse de la incomodidad. Terminó tocándose a sí mismo, siguiendo las delirantes ideas en su cabeza y lo que su cuerpo le pedía. No obstante, masturbarse no le era suficiente, necesitaba más, algo distinto, y en cuando llegó a su mente la respuesta se rehusó a obedecerse a sí mismo. Lamentablemente, su voluntad se veía mitigada hasta que el efecto de las píldoras lo ayudara.

La primera vez que acercó su mano a la parte baja de su cuerpo, tuvo una mezcla de disgusto y excitación, al igual que de confusión por su inexperiencia. Intentó hacer sus dedos entrar, encontrándose con una dificultad que no esperó. Luego, recordó la humedad es sus pantalones cuando imaginaba tantas cosas que prefería olvidar lo antes posible. Cerró sus ojos, indignado, e imaginó a alguien más haciendo aquello. Con un aroma como el de los alfas que antes llegaron en su ayuda, tocándolo y preparándolo para algo más. Entonces se volvió sencillo, dándose cuenta de que sus dedos eran cubiertos con fluidos en su propio cuerpo, facilitado la intromisión.

Primero fue tranquilo y pausado, acostumbrándose al primer dígito, haciéndolo entrar hasta que llegó a su nudillo. Pero quería más. Cuando estuvo acostumbrado al primero, posicionó un segundo dedo, entrando con más desesperación que el anterior. Al estar ambos dentro, tan profundo como le era posible, aguardó. Su respiración era agitada y constante, y sus pensamientos se apagaban, dando paso libre a sus necesidades. Para cuando olvidó por completo su inhibición, movió sus dedos, buscando un placer que antes nunca creyó desear.

Los hizo entrar y salir con rapidez, siguiendo un ritmo acelerado sin intención de detenerse pronto. Al mismo tiempo, tocó su miembro, volviendo a pasar su mano desde la base hasta la punta. Era tan bueno que casi creyó que no debía ser posible.

Sin siquiera saber que existía, Damian tocó dentro de sí un lugar distinto, uno que lo hizo detenerse de golpe por el sobresalto. No pudo saber si lo que había sentido fue solo increíblemente extraño o tan grato que lo obligó a detenerse. Pero no iba a quedarse con la duda. Reanudó sus movimientos, tratando de hallar aquel punto, y al lograrlo, gimió. Sin duda era extraño, sin embargo, la sensación recorría su parte inferior, dando un estímulo hasta su pene, y por lo tanto podía acostumbrarse a ello.

No llegó a darse cuenta de en qué momento olvidó que se encontraba en el baño de su cuarto, con cualquiera que pasara muy cerca capaz de escuchar, pero ahora importaba poco. Gemía en voz alta, incapaz de aguantar y mantener un tono moderado. Afortunadamente, alcanzó a morder sus labios segundos después, pues casi gritó al sentir sus dedos golpear de nuevo su próstata. Detuvo sus manos al instante, y se vino.

Fue bueno, y luego de eyacular su cuerpo pareció tranquilizarse, permitiendo que recobrara la compostura. La parte buena era que la hora de su medicina llegó, además de tener una idea clara de cómo satisfacer su frustración; la parte mala, era lo avergonzado que estaba, lo humillado que se sentía y el conocimiento de lo poco capaz que era de contenerse. Pero algo que nunca olvidaría, sería su expresión en el espejo, con los ojos rojos y un brillante sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ese día y el siguiente, no se atrevió a salir de su habitación, temiendo que alguien hubiera escuchado su voz cuando le importaba un carajo si alguien caminaba por el pasillo. Alfred podía haber ido a revisar que estuviera bien, o Dick, tal vez su padre. Tim podría haber pasado para ir la biblioteca o la cueva.

Le quedaba esperar y, sobre todo, ir de nuevo al doctor para que le permitiera tomar más de una píldora al día.


	2. Palabras

Damian miró la fecha varias veces, recordando que ese era el día que todo comenzó y maldiciendo que los meses fueran tan cortos, aun con el temor a que su celo no fuera a tardar el llegar por lo menos dos meses. Con recordar lo que había hecho la primera vez que sintió aquél ardor lo hacía querer dejar de existir, sin embargo, casi todo volvió a la normalidad.

Casi, debido a que tanto Dick como Jason lo miraban de vez en cuando, y podía verlos aguatar el aliento. Había adquirido un olor distinto al de antes, y eso sería algo que aparentemente cambiaría hasta ser bastante mayor de lo que era ahora. De todas maneras, lo peor era que su padre también mantuviera las distancias.

Había leído mucho acerca de los omegas, y él era inusual. Primero, había empezado con sus ciclos bastante más tarde de lo normal, además de que en general estos podían sentirse llegar, pero él nunca sintió nada antes de que ocurriera.

—¿Sigues leyendo esas cosas?—preguntó Dick, acercándose al chico.

—Fuera de aquí, Grayson, estoy informándome.

—No te preocupes, muchas personas antes de ti pasaron por esto y sobrevivieron.

—Seguro—respondió con sarcasmo—, solo debo aprender a que me vean de esa forma y huyan de mí.

—Dami…es solo…precaución—Dick sonrió un poco, pero el chico no devolvió el gesto—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Claro, entiendo que ahora respiran cerca de mí y quieren cogerme—Dick estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Damian lo hizo a un lado, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Dick suspiró, viendo al menor alejarse de él. Lo malo de escuchar sus palabras, era el hecho de que no podía contradecirlo del todo, en especial debido a que sin duda el pensamiento pasó por su cabeza antes. Y para Damian no era un ideal estar cerca de ellos cuando todavía no estaba seguro de cuando debía comenzar a alejarse.

—Te quedan algunas horas para ser libre por dos meses—la voz de Tim llamó su atención, mas Damian no detuvo su paso—. ¿Qué se siente ser un omega?

—Cierra la boca, Drake. No es divertido.

—En realidad, para mí es hilarante—Tim se acercó a él, deteniéndolo—. Por favor, por lo menos debes tener algo que decir. Alfred me envió de psicólogo, así que, ¿Cómo te hace sentir ser un omega cuando creías ser un beta?

Damian se giró para dar un buen golpe, pero el agredido lo evitó y regresó el gesto, el cual también fue esquivado. Sin embargo, ambos continuaron peleando. En el pasillo, se empujaron entre sí, chocando con las paredes; cuando golpearon uno de los muebles, Damian se giró, viendo el desastre de objetos hechos de cerámica y vidrio romperse al caer, sabiendo que lo culparían por ello. Tim, aprovechando su fugaz distracción, golpeó el cuello del adolescente, sin ceder cuando estuvo inmovilizado. Apretó con su antebrazo contra la tráquea de Damian y sostuvo su brazo, luego detuvo con la rodilla una patada.

—Deja de empezar peleas. Ahora escucha, no es de mi interés si ahora debes hacer cosas extrañas contigo mismo, pero es una recomendación, guarda silencio la próxima vez.

El rostro de Damian se encendió enseguida, entendiendo a que se refería.

—El tercer día, si no me equivoco. Alfred tuvo que salir, los otros tenían prohibido verte, así que me enviaron a saber cómo estabas, y tú estabas muy ocupado. No te sentó mal, ¿verdad? Sonaba como si la pasaras bien.

—¡Cállate!—alcanzó a gritar antes de toser por la presión en su cuello.

—Si yo lo escuché otros lo harán, y ellos van a entrar, así que ten cuidado.

Por fin aflojó su aprisionamiento, permitiendo que el menor respirara de nuevo. Se alejó por el pasillo, evitando pisar lo que antes cayó al suelo. Damian, por el contrario, levantó un pedazo de cerámica, a punto de lanzarlo contra Tim. Se detuvo cuando un malestar lo golpeó tan repentinamente que dejó caer al suelo el objeto, sosteniéndose de la pared. Calor inundó su pecho y estómago, recorriendo su cuerpo mientras bajaba, haciéndolo quejarse. Casi de inmediato, Tim se detuvo, primero creyendo que lo había imaginado, pero al dar la vuelta para comprobar, vio al chico hincado, respirando con dificultad.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—volvió con lentitud, pensando que podría ser una trampa, sin embargo, a menos que pudiera fingir el sonrojo hasta sus orejas, debía ser verdad—. Por favor, no puede haber comenzado así de repente.

—¡Déjame en paz!—dio un golpe a su mano cuando quiso ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Fue algo que dije? Porque era solamente una sugerencia, no creí que te pondrías así—Damian lo miró con rencor—. Ven acá, hay que buscar la medicina antes de que dejes tu peste por todos lados.

—No necesito…tu ayuda—para ese momento, no estaba seguro de si estar avergonzado por lo que ocurría o de que su voz perdía fuerza.

Ignorando al otro, Tim lo empujó hasta su cuarto, pero no pasó mucho hasta que este dejara de cooperar. Mientras Tim buscaba en sus cajones, Damian tocaba su pecho, creyendo que su corazón se saldría. Necesitaba algo, igual que la vez anterior, igual que de ahora en adelante. Para su infortunio, Tim no tenía un olor que lo llamara, no obstante, pensaba en sus palabras, en como admitió escucharlo, y se preguntó si él había pensado en algo más aparte de estar disgustado o pensando en lo que pasaría si otros lo oían.

—Ten esto—Tim sacó uno de los frascos, pero el adolescente no las tomó—. Vamos, no vas a sentirte bien hasta que las tomes.

—¿Por qué me escuchaste…? Nadie debió…—Tim resopló. Sacó del frasco una píldora y volvió a ofrecerla—… ¿Te fuiste enseguida?

—Damian, toma esto, ahora.

—Sí fue bueno…pero creí que…si tenía suerte, nadie…—evitó mirarlo, molesto y humillado. Entonces, Tim supo que comenzaba a perder el juicio de lo que decía, y probablemente tendría que haberlo obligado a tragar la píldora, sin embargo, se vio distraído por la incomodidad del menor.

—…No me fui enseguida, lo escuché todo.

Damian cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de salir de su vergüenza, sabiendo que no solamente su temor se hizo realidad, sino que se trataba de nadie más ni menos que Tim. Podría haberlo soportado de Dick, tal vez, pero Tim, quien no dudaría en burlarse de ello más adelante y ya se lo había dicho cara a cara, era inaudito.

—Tal vez los demás también lo oyeron, pero decidieron no acercarse por miedo a Bruce…tal vez él lo escuchó.

—Cállate…

—No sabía que podías hacer esa voz, aunque la verdad es que tampoco creí que podrías excitarte tan rápido—Damian siguió su mirada hasta sus pantalones, con evidencia impidiéndole replicar en contra—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Sabías que hacer o lo buscaste?

—¡Yo no…!—cubrió su parte inferior con una sábana—. Yo no…

—¿No qué? ¿No te tocaste? ¿Acaso solamente pensaste en lo que querías que pasara? Eso sería demasiado, incluso para ti, no creo que lograras saciarte con solo imaginarlo—Damian mordió sus labios, al mismo tiempo que Tim reprimía una sonrisa en los suyos, sin creer que el chico que siempre lo insultaba y agredía estuviera dejando que le hablara de tal manera—. ¿A quién imaginaste? ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Seguramente pensaste en Dick, encima de ti, recreando tus movimientos, haciendo que te vinieras.

Damian negó casi por inercia, pero sin atreverse a decir nada, consciente de que su voz no obedecería sus órdenes. Aun así, Tim fue quien se acercó, arrinconándolo y hablando cerca de su oreja.

—¿Metiste algo en ti?—la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, provocando que apenas pudiera reprimir un jadeo—. ¿Cómo es querer que alguien entre en ti? Imagino que solitario si lo hiciste solo—Tim tomó la mano del chico, acercándola a la boca de Damian—. ¿Los lamiste, o solamente los metiste? Para mí, figuras a alguien un poco masoquista.

—No…no dolió…—las palabras salieron con honestidad, provocando que esta vez mordiera su lengua.

—Supongo que no, gemías como si fuera muy bueno, a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo hacías, ¿o no lo fue?—movió la mano de Damian, apretándola contra sus pantalones, entonces lo escuchó gemir, igual que un mes atrás—. Aunque imagino que ahora debe doler no poder hacer nada. Pero podrías hacerlo, repetir lo que hiciste, mostrarle a otros, porque eso querías, ¿no es así? Gritando para que alguien entrara y te viera.

El adolescente se halló en el dilema de hacer caso a la débil voz de razón que le exigía golpear al hombre, que ahora se encontraba moviendo su propia mano sobre su ropa, o ceder y deshacerse del estorbo de su ropa que apretaba su miembro dentro. No obstante, no tuvo que decidir, pues Tim lo hizo por él, bajando su cierre y quitando el botón, para incitar a Damian a seguir.

—Vamos, es lo que quieres, hazlo—finalmente dejó en libertad su mano. Y muy al pesar de su cordura, Damian deslizó su mano dentro de la ropa interior—. Ese día lo hiciste mejor, estoy seguro, quiero escuchar.

Sus manos temblaron, hasta que el último asomo de esperanzas de detenerse se desvaneció. Necesitar era poco, estaba cerca, y todavía no había hecho nada realmente. Dio gusto a su ahora espectador. Primero tuvo que apartar un poco a Tim, acercándose a la orilla de la cama para poder bajar su mano. Distinto a cuando debió crear imágenes para permitir la intromisión, su dedo medio entró sin problemas. Cuando Tim lo escuchó, guardó silencio por primera vez, al igual que contuvo la respiración, sin creer lo que veía. Notó la impaciencia de su compañía, que movía sus caderas constantemente, con su erección ahora libre de ropa y esperando por más.

Entonces, aun sabiendo que nunca fijó un límite cuando comenzó a hablar, supo que ya lo había sobrepasado, y continuar con su humillación no sería correcto. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, para empezar lo correcto habría sido nunca hablar con él acerca de haberlo escuchado. Así, pues, acercó de nuevo la píldora, sin embargo, Damian la rechazó sellando sus labios. Supuso entonces que dejarlo de esa forma sería todavía más cruel.

—Vamos, no esperes a que diga nada más, pensé que ibas a mostrarme, pero estás ahí, moviéndote pero sin hacer nada realmente.

Damian no necesitó más palabras, enseñando a Tim casi con exactitud sus acciones, pero apartando la vista cuando se cruzó con su mirada. Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar, Tim metió la píldora en su boca, acercándose cuando las manos de Damian tomaron un ritmo acelerado, y lo besó. Primero, sorprendido, el menor no abrió sus labios, no hasta que Tim los lamió. Entonces, mientras, indebidamente, distraía al otro viéndolo a los ojos, pasó la píldora hacia su lengua y lo obligó a tragar. Al final, no lo dejó apartarse hasta que llegó al orgasmo, reteniendo así su sollozo para evitar que fuera escuchado fuera de la habitación.

Se separó de él, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la saliva que acumuló en beso.

Sin saber que decir, optó por retirarse, con un repentino miedo de ser asesinado mientras dormía, siendo que desde ese momento Damian tendría oportunidad de entender lo que recién había sucedido.


	3. Súbito

Luego de su inconveniente descontrol en celo delante de Tim, Damian se rehusó a encararlo como era debido, deseando que los otros creyeran que se trataba de su usual renuencia a tratar con Tim, aunque si era sincero, sabía que Alfred y Bruce presentían que se trataba de algo más. En especial debido a que dos días después, cuando su celo desapareció del todo, Damian se atrevió a acercarse y tratar de empujarlo escaleras abajo.

Aún así, debieron trabajar juntos. Batman salía por su cuenta ahora, Nightwing tenía sus responsabilidades lejo, y tras un favor especial, Jason estaría saliendo en una misión con Damian, mientras Tim se quedaba en la cueva.

Ese día salieron a un almacén, donde Tim debía dar indicaciones a través de comunicadores en sus oídos, sin embargo, Damian no pudo soportar escucharlo tan cerca, deshaciéndose así de este, y por ende, al desconocer el almacén, cayendo directo en manos de quienes buscaban.

Todo ocurrió con una velocidad que Damian no pudo creer. En un instante peleaba contra ellos, y al siguiente tenía a uno de aquellos hombres reteniendolo y oliendo su cuello, dándose cuenta casi enseguida de que ahora Robin era un omega.

—Hay tan pocos ahora, imagina lo que podríamos ganar—dijo uno de ellos.

Eso lo sacó de quisio, encargándose de golpear la cabeza de estos hasta estar seguro de que olvidaría inclusive sus nombres.

Luego de oír disparos a lo lejos, siguió su camino, sabiendo que si había algo que Jason no necesitaba era ayuda. Reunió toda la evidencia que necesitaba y avisó a Tim que todo había sido sencillo, aunque sin dejar que este respondiera. Subió al techo del almacén, esperando por Jason para poder asegurar que no lo abandonó en medio de una misión, por pequeña que fuera.

—Tim está gritando que uses el comunicador—avisó Jason, que llegó detrás de él.

—Dile que cierre le boca.

Antes de seguir su camino, Jason notó algo extraño, acercándose a Damian para percibir otro olor además del suyo.

—¿Alguien trató de dejar su olor en ti?—Damian apretó los puños, y Jason rio—. Pobre de ti. Pero debes admitir que tienes un olor extraño, ¿crees que sea porque naciste de manera distinta?

—Nadie te preguntó, y no quiero saber si esto provoca a otros ser imbéciles.

—No soy un imbécil—Damian rodó los ojos, mientras Jason notaba el error que fue pensar que hablaba de él—. No es como si solo por estar cerca te fuera a pasar algo, estás paranoico.

—Prefiero la paranoia a...otra cosa.

Jason se burló de él, viendo que a veces incluso él sentía vergüenza. Pero debido a su burla, Damian se giró para golpearlo. No lo alcanzó, pero Jason a él sí, jalando su brazo y tirándolo. Jason lo acorraló en el suelo, mientras Damian trataba de apartarlo. Estaba harto de todo lo que sucedía. Primero él mismo, luego Tim, incluso criminales que se dieron cuenta de su condición, ahora Jason.

En cuanto analizaron lo cerca que estaban, supieron que tan mal podía interpretarse la situación. Y justo cuando creyeron que no podía volverse más incómodo, Jason sintió la urgencia de escarmentarlo más, mostrarle cómo era en verdad de lo que hablaban, actuando así de la manera que hizo. Acercó su cadera al menor, presionándose contra su parte baja. Damian le gruñó, mientras el mayor pasaba su mano por la espalda de este para mantenerlo arriba. Luego, acercó su nariz al cuello del otro, encontrándose por fin con mayor renuencia, cuando Damian hizo a un lado su cabeza para que dejara su cuello. Pero Jason soltó su espalda y regresó su cabeza a su anterior posición, reteniendolo así.

—Deten esto—dijo en voz clara.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te muerda?—Jason pegó sus dientes al cuello del adolescente, con afán de hacerlo enfadar, y así fue.

—Dije no—Damian dio un puñetazo en el pecho de Jason y este lo regresó en el hombro del otro, ahora lamiéndolo hasta llegar a sus orejas—. Hablo en serio.

—Que molesto eres...—finalmente se apartó, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Damian volvió a quejarse, esta vez por el peso—. Me pregunto cómo es cuando estás durante tu celo. Estarías suplicando, estoy seguro.

—Tú no sabes nada, idiota.

—Sé que a pesar de que te estás controlando por los supresores estás esperando la oportunidad para tener sexo. ¿Acaso tienes idea de cómo es?—Damian apretó los labios y frunció en entrecejo—. Supongo que no, pero debo decirte que es lo mejor que harás nunca. Además, se dice que es mucho mejor con un omega.

—Consigue el tuyo, entonces—siseó Damian.

—Lo haría si hubiera más.

Damian se sintió ofendido, pensando que aquello bien podía significar que estaba conformándose con él. No era como si no entendiera que habría alfas detrás de él, algunos inclusive solo viéndolo como alguien con quien satisfacerse, sin embargo, estar viviendolo tan pronto lo hacía sentirse sumamente molesto.

—¿Y quién dice que voy a dejarte hacer esto? Estarás muerto en unos segundos.

—No si te gusta.

Entonces se levantó un poco, haciendo que Damian se hincara frente a él. Su primera acción fue un beso. Lo mantuvo cerca, de nuevo manteniendo la cabeza de este quieta, profundizando el beso desde el inicio. La lengua de Jason se abrió paso, obligando a la suya a moverse también, luchando por mantener el ritmo y respirar al mismo tiempo. Pero Jason tenía otros planes, sin dejar su boca sola ni un segundo, y pasando enseguida a deshacer el cinturón de Damian. Cuando lo hubo quitado del todo, no dudó en meter su mano dentro del pantalón. El quejido de Damian se vio mitigado por el beso, que comenzaba a alargarse más de lo que esperaba. Se vio en la dura decisión entre poner sus fuerzas en volver a respirar o en alejar la mano de Jason. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos para evaluar su situación, se encontró con los ojos de Jason, viendo atentamente sus reacciones. Damian volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero abrió los ojos de sobremanera cuando Jason comenzó a masturbarlo en serio, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

La saliva de ambos caía por su barbilla, el aire se acababa rápidamente y ahora tenía la mano del mayor sobre él, provocándolo con velocidad. Respiró por la nariz con desesperación, y cuando por fin Jason supo que ninguno aguantaría más, mordió con fuerza los labios del menor, dejándolo con la boca abierta. Damian jadeó apresuradamente, llenando sus pulmones. Luego, Jason lamió la saliva en su barbilla, volviendo a sus labios para morderlos nuevamente, y esta vez Damian saboreó sangre.

—Eres un inepto...—tocó sus labios, notando la cortada que sangraba un poco.

—Cállate.

Jason puso su mano sobre la boca de Damian, impidiendo que hiciera más ruido que pudiera atraer la atención, a pesar de estar en el techo de un edificio. Entonces, sin intenciones de detenerse o retrasar nada, también deshizo su cinturón. Damian entendía que todo pasaba con demsiada impaciencia, y sin embargo, no importaba cuanto quisiera apartarlo, era muchas veces más fuerte que él en aquellas injustas condiciones.

Cuando Damian sintió que Jason aumentaba el paso de su mano, quiso patearlo, avergonzado de no hacer un mayor esfuerzo. En parte, sabía que tal vez debía de luchar con más fuerza; por otro, quería saber como era tener sexo con un alfa desde que Tim insinuó todo aquello, lo que muy en el fondo en verdad quería cuando el calor se apoderaba de él. Y sin duda no estaría con Tim más allá de lo que había hecho ya, además de ser un beta, con quien no aumentaba su libido, no tanto como cuando alcanzó a oler a Jason y Dick el primer día, incluso...incluso su padre.

Jason lo tenía muy cerca de terminar, pero cuando él notó la respiración agitada del otro, lo soltó de inmediato, haciéndolo quejarse por la insatisfacción.

—Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo de sobra—de haber podido, Damian habría apuntado el hecho de que los demás se preguntarían dónde estaban.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, era cierto que los otros ya sabían que, en especial ellos dos, decidían ir por su cuenta y regresar cuando se les diera la gana.

Sin ser capaz de decir nada, aguantó con frustración la espera. Jason recorrió el brazo de Damian, jalandolo con brusquedad y guiandolo hasta su propio miembro. Sin dar instrucciones, Damian supo lo que buscaba, y al sentir la presión de este sobre el suyo, obedeció. Nunca lo habría dicho en voz alta, y agradecía que Jason no se burlara de ello, pero el mayor era bastante más grande que él en muchos aspectos. Su mano lograba envolverlo, subiendo y bajando con un paso más o menos acelerado, dándose cuenta de que jamás llegó a creer que haría algo así.

Jason, por su parte, sin quitar su mano de la boca de Damian, desabotonó el chaleco del traje de Robin, se deshizo de la protección debajo de este y tuvo el pecho del más joven a su disposición. Sin pedir ningún tipo de aprobación, mordió su pezón derecho con tanta fuerza que Damian gritó. Su mano se detuvo y trató de apartarlo de nuevo, hasta que Jason lo hizo regresar a su tarea, ordenando que continuara. Lo mordió de nuevo, con el mismo ímpetu, y aunque Damian volvió a sobresaltarse, siguió con su parte. Luego del dolor, hubo un momento de calma, cuando el mayor pasó de morder, para causar dolor, a lamer, dejando una sensación incómoda pero bien encaminada a volver a hacerlo sentir bien.

Finalmente, la mano que lo callaba encontró otro trabajo, pasando de nuevo hasta su pene para mantenerlo en un estado de excitación, pero sin permitirle acabar del todo. Para ese instante, ni siquiera el mismo Damian entendía los sonidos que salían de su garganta, gemidos, jadeos y quejidos eran casi lo mismo.

—¿Qué dices? Podemos tenerte listo en unos minutos—propuso Jason, esta vez masajeando su tarsero.

—Eres un bruto...

—Espero que no esperaras ser tratado como una princesa.

—No esperaba nada de ti.

Como si esto hubiera sigo un golpe a su ego, Jason tomó represalias. Lo hizo soltarlo y lo estampó contra el suelo, igual que antes. Sin advertencia, uno de los dedos de Jason entró en él, provocando que se ahogara en su propio grito, apenas comenzando a estar húmedo por las acciones de este. Entonces, el segundo, sin miramientos o compasión a su evidente dolor.

—No..—-alcanzó a pronunciar.

—Vamos, esto no es nada, no en comparación a lo que te espera.

Sin siquiera llegar a plantearse la posibilidad de que Jason se atreviera, el tercer dígito se abrió paso. Damian se retorció, adolorido por el repentino estiramiento. Antes de acostumbrarse a ello, Jason los movió, haciendo que entraran y salieran sin cuidado.

—¡Detén esto!—exclamó.

Pero Jason no obedeció, muy al contrario, flexionó sus dedos, y enseguida supo que buscaba lograr. Esta vez dio una patada y forcejeó contra su mano libre, hasta que, para su infortunio, encontró lo que buscaba. Jason apretó firmemente su próstata, provocando que al fin gimiera como era debido. Con una amplia sonrisa llena de sorna, continuó, haciéndolo apretar los puños cada vez que golpeaba su interior. Entonces, hubo una pausa.

—¿Cómo se siente eso?—preguntó—. ¿Que tal si nos detenemos ahora?

—Eres...eres un-

—Piensa bien antes de hablar—volvió a remover sus dedos, presionando sin darle otro descanso—. Mira, está goteando.

Sostuvo su barbilla y lo obligó a verse a sí mismo, con la punta escurriendo por la estimulación. Finalmente, controlando el impulso por dejar que todo sucediera, propinó otro golpe, este dando de lleno en la barbilla de Jason. Como si eso hubiera sido la solución a todo desde un inicio, Jason se detuvo, tocando su rostro con una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa.

—Si haces eso de nuevo...

—Está bien, maldita sea, solo relájate—antes de poder reclamar, Damian jadeó, con Jason retirando su intromisión.

Enseguida, cambió la posición, acercando sus caderas con las de Damian y juntando ambas erecciones. Pasó de molestarlo a buscar el placer de ambos, frotándose al mismo tiempo. Primero cauteloso, pensando que podría volver a intentar algo más extremo, Damian aguardó, dejándose llevar por la sensación de pura satisfacción sin dolor incluido. Y unos minutos después, se unió a ello, apenas tocando la mano de Jason, pero marcando el ritmo que quería que siguiera.

  
Para cuando terminó, Jason le impidió cubrir su boca para poder escucharlo. Luego de que Jason se encargara de detener sus anteriores eyaculaciones, venirse fue todavía mejor de lo que esperó, casi valiendo el tiempo que debió esperar. Jason tardó un minuto entero más que Damian, pero al acabar, el menor sonrió cuando escuchó la pesadez de su voz, comprobando que no había sido solamente él quien se sintió aliviado.

—Todavía no has visto nada—aseguró Jason, acercando su mano hacia Damian, ensuciando su mejilla—. Pero hoy quiero seguir respirando. Ya veremos cuando tú mismo lo pidas.

Jason arregló su ropa y se fue enseguida, dejando al adolescente solo en el tejado, pensando en que haría cuando regresara; además de cuestionarse si debió dejar que el otro continuara o había hecho bien en detenerlo. De todas maneras, estaba en lo correcto, tal vez habría otras oportunidades, donde la idea no lo tomara por sorpresa y estuviera dispuesto a intentarlo. Sin embargo, ahora tenía miedo, ¿qué pasaría si era tan bueno como Jason insinuó? Podía ser una mentira para provocarlo, o no. Ahora tenía curiosidad, y raramente se quedaba con una duda.


	4. Invitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte no explica realmente como terminaron juntos, pero por eso es un PWP.  
> 

Jason lo miraba desde la puerta de la habitación, asegurándose de cerrarla con seguro. Dick no podía apartar la mirada de Damian, aunque se vio distraído con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Y eso era debido a que, como los presentes sabían, comenzaba a pensar que cada vez se acercaba más el punto en que aquello ocurriría.

Damian no tenía nada que decir, de hecho, prefería mantener la boca cerrada y no dar a Jason la satisfacción de haberse rendido tan rápido a sus palabras, aun cuando fue él quien detuvo todo un par de semanas atrás. No estaba suplicando por nada, si era posible, quería que continuara como algo que no pidió en voz alta, pero aceptó en cuanto fue ofrecido. Eso no era del todo mejor, pero no sonaba tan mal.

En la mañana pensó que no tomar sus medicinas era una buena idea, ahora mismo lo dudaba, y estaba queriendo saber si llegaría a arrepentirse, no obstante, en esa habitación el ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso, no dejando espacio para nada más que las extrañas miradas de Dick hacia él y la risa de Jason, sabiendo que el mayor no se acercaría por su cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te acobardaste?—preguntó Jason, siguiendo el camino junto a Dick, pero pasando de largo hasta llegar frente a Damian—. No tendrías que, él nos invitó.

—No creo que sea correcto—aclaró Dick, enseguida conteniendo el aliento de nuevo.

—Entonces observa.

Jason tomó la barbilla de Damian, y él lo rechazó, habiéndose hecho a la idea de que no quería besar a ninguno de los dos. Y para su sorpresa, respetó aquello, pasando su mano a sus hombros para oler su cuello, igual que hizo antes. Y esta vez Damian no contuvo el olor proveniente de él, esperando que de alguna manera eso alentara a Jason a dejar los modales y retrasos innecesarios de lado.

Casi como si Jason lo hubiera escuchado pensar, apretó su cuerpo contra él, haciéndolo retroceder hasta la cama, sentándolo en la orilla mientras se deshacía de la camisa del adolescente. Y aunque Damian mordió sus labios, suspiró cuando el mayor pasó sus manos debajo de la playera de tirantes que usaba debajo. Había momentos en los que sentía cosquillas, y sabía que era otra manera de Jason para fastidiarlo, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Tomó aire por la boca y luego respiró hondo, sintiendo la esencia de Jason, que tampoco parecía reprimirse. El aroma hacía su cabeza dar vueltas.

Justo como ese día en el techo del edificio, no tuvo la delicadeza de hacer mucho más antes de llegar a la parte en que quitaba sus pantalones. Ni siquiera debió ayudar con ello, pues Jason lo cargó por la cintura para facilitar las cosas. Su pantalón bajó hasta sus rodillas, permitiendo que Jason pasara su mano sobre su ropa interior, apenas rozándolo.

—Deja de jugar—advirtió Damian.

—Es divertido ver cuanto lo quieres después de haberte rehusado—contestó, ahora ejerciendo presión por encima de la tela—. ¿Por qué no preguntas amablemente? Tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no te vas al demonio?

La reprimenda llegó, como esperó, como pasó esa noche cuando lo insultó. Damian sabía que Jason no se dejaba vencer por palabras e insultos baratos, al igual que le agradaba regresar el favor con acciones, y por lo tanto era la manera más rápida de detener sus burlas y juegos. Pero como previó, no fue nada de su agrado. Sí, Jason dejó de lado los juegos, mas con demasiada fuerza y envolviéndolo con la tela, haciendo que se volviera doloroso.

En un momento podía jadear, aliviado, y al siguiente apretar los dientes para evitar quejarse. No mejoró cuando se aceleró su mano, sino que se volvió peor, ahora ardiendo como si la fricción fuera a quemarlo. Con una mano sostuvo la muñeca de Jason, sin atreverse a detenerlo al principio, sabiendo que así detendría todo tipo de estimulación, tanto la buena como la mala. No fue hasta que en verdad le hacía daño que lo empujó.

—¡Duele...Tú…bastardo…!—Jason se alejó.

—No grites, idiota, Bruce y Alfred están en la casa—Jason se giró, viendo a Dick, con una expresión menos indecisa—. ¿Todavía pensando?

Sin aviso, Damian volvió a ser cargado. Jason se sentó en la cama, posicionando a Damian sobre sus piernas. Cuando este vio la nueva posición, su rostro se enrojeció y volteó la cabeza, sabiendo que buscaba hacer, pero hasta ahí llegó su vergüenza. Jason quitó la ropa de su camino y volvió a agarrar la media erección de Damian, esta vez de verdad, y continuó sus movimientos.

Con la medicina de la mañana perdiendo el efecto del todo, la poca resistencia de Damian y la sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, el celo recobró fuerza, haciéndose notorio. Damian se recargó en el pecho de Jason y abrió sus piernas, sintiendo más calor del normal subir desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus orejas. Dejó de morder sus labios y abrió la boca, permitiendo salir jadeos que había estado manteniendo en su garganta, seguido de un par de leves gemidos.

—…más rápido…—pidió en voz baja, olvidando que antes se prometió no hacerlo. Ni siquiera le importó la risa de Jason.

Y aun tirando de lado su orgullo, Jason no hizo caso alguno, pasando su boca a la oreja de Damia, de la manera que le gustaba molestarlo, primero lamiendo sin prisa y después mordiendo su lóbulo con fuerza, provocando que se sobresaltara. Entonces miró a Dick, que ahora respiraba con gusto el olor de Damian.

—Si quieres tu parte tienes que acercarte—dijo Jason, soltando el miembro de Damian.

—¡Por qué…por qué sigues haciendo eso..!—exclamó Damian, más frustrado que enojado de verdad.

—Dick tiene que seguir, yo no lo haré.

Damian pasó la mirada a Dick, que hasta ese momento había decidido ignorar. El hecho de que estaba siendo observado llegó de repente, como si antes no hubiera cruzado su mente, demasiado distraído para pensar en ello.

—Por favor…—estiró la mano en su dirección.

—Si no lo alientas va a irse, si él se va entonces acabamos aquí, creo que puedes hacerlo mejor—el pánico en su rostro se hizo real. Quiso levantarse, pero Jason se lo impidió—. Llámalo.

—…No te vayas… por favor… necesito… necesito venirme…—escuchó que pasaba saliva.

—Damian, cuando vuelvas a pensar con claridad vas a arrepentirte de esto…

—No me importa… lo necesito ahora… lo quiero… no puedes dejarme así...—y ciertamente, Dick sabía que Jason estaba siendo cruel con él.

Pensó que tal vez sería más fácil si dejaba de pensar racionalmente y dejaba que el único deseo de ayudar a Damian lo guiara. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó enseguida y se hincó frente al adolescente, viendo su rostro sonrojado y la sonrisa de sorna de Jason. Dick se cuestionó un segundo acerca de qué haría sentir bien al chico, qué lo ayudaría a terminar antes. Entonces, sin pensarlo más, tomó la base de su pene y lo hizo entrar en su boca de una sola vez.

Damian arqueó la espalda y apretó las sábanas en sus puños, sintiendo el calor y humedad envolverlo. Era un hecho que no lo había esperado, o siquiera imaginado, pero ahora que tenía a Dick subiendo y bajando su cabeza a un ritmo continuo, no creyó que nunca se hubiera sentido tan excitado antes. Movió sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando llegar más adentro, a veces tocando la garganta de Dick.

Dick no prestó atención a Jason. Bajó los pantalones de Damian hasta el suelo, igual que su ropa interior, y dejó que el vaivén de Damian dictara su ritmo. Usó la lengua tanto como pudo, mojando la extensión desde la base hasta su punta, contenido la respiración cuando tocaba el fondo de su garganta, e impidiendo tanto como era posible su reflejo faríngeo, aunque cada vez que su garganta se cerraba parecía agradar al otro. Y si era honesto, no pensó que él lo disfrutaría de tal manera. Su ropa empezaba a representar un problema, en especial cada que oía a Damian gemir, pidiendo que siguiera y fuera más rápido.

Un sabor amargo lo hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba lejos de acabar. Dejó de lamer y pasó a succionar, haciendo más ruido del que planeó 

—¿Es bueno?—cuestionó Jason.

—Sí...sí...es bueno—admitió Damian, cerrando los ojos—. Se siente bien...

—¿Por qué no lo intentas?—Damian abrió los ojos, y Jason acercó su mano, a lo que el menor abrió la boca.

Metió dos dedos y comenzó con las órdenes, que fueron obedecidas de inmediato.

—Mueve tu lengua, lámelos—Damian movió torpemente su lengua—. Abre más la boca, que no toquen tus dientes—cuando metió un tercer dedo, maliciosamente los empujó al fondo, haciendo que Damian tuviera arcadas—. Aguanta ahí, y sigue lamiendo.

Los ojos de Damian se llenaron de lágrimas, siguiendo las instrucciones. Y Dick suspiró al ver su rostro y la mano de Jason al fondo de su garganta. Jason compartió una mirada con él, y negó. Dick entendió el significado de no dejar que el otro eyaculara todavía, pero esta ocasión lo pensó mucho. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, y, por lo tanto, él negó. Jason bufó.

Como Damian se encontraba ocupado en no vomitar, dejó de moverse. Dick pasó su mano a los testículos del más joven, masajeándolos mientras volvía a aumentar su velocidad. Damian gimió en los dedos de Jason, sin detenerse hasta que finalmente acabó, incapaz de avisar a Dick más que con un grito ahogado. Sin embargo, esto no importó al mayor, que no se dejó de moverse hasta que la mano del menor quiso apartarlo.

—No sabía que sabías cómo chuparla—se burló Jason, a lo que Dick hizo caso omiso.

Sin aviso, Jason tomó el pene de Damian, volviendo a masturbarlo apenas terminó. Damian volvió a gritar, esta vez en desagrado por su miembro aun sensible, siendo callado por los dedos de Jason siguiendo el mismo compás en su boca.

Dick volvió a acercarse a él, esta vez separando más sus piernas y lamiendo por debajo de sus testículos. Damian curvó los dedos de sus pies y clavó sus uñas en el brazo de Jason. Cuando la lengua de Dick se posicionó, respiró ininterrumpidamente, deseando que se apresurara. Jason dejó descansar su boca de sus dedos y, ahora que no se quejaría, lo besó para evitar que se escuchara lo mucho que disfrutaba lo que hacía el otro. Fue un beso que le quitó el aire, y la falta de este aumentó su excitación al sentir la mojada intromisión en él.

Jason preguntó a Dick y decidieron que seguirían hasta el final. Ahora Dick no tenía problema alguno, en parte por su confusión, por otra, por la cooperación de Damian. Dejó entrar su lengua tan profunda como le fue posible, al mismo tiempo que preparaba la entrada con sus dedos. Por un breve momento, permitieron que Damian se expresara sin reprimendas por ser ruidoso, olvidando por completo que debían guardar silencio. Si había algo mejor que verlo reaccionar era escuchar su voz; el primer día que estuvo en celo llegaron a pensar que sonaba patética, en esas circunstancias, creían que era dulce y muy expresiva.

Jason volvió a besar a Damian. Minutos después, alguien tocó a la puerta. Dick se separó enseguida, recordando luego del susto que la puerta tenía seguro. No tardaron en llamar desde fuera.

—¿Damian?—la voz de Bruce los dejó helados, ambos pensando en qué deberían hacer—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tomaste tus medicinas? Puedo olerte desde el pasillo…

Jason no se atrevió a liberar la boca del menor, mucho menos a pedirle que contestara, estaba tan metido en la situación que no se detendría a pensar en sus palabras o moderar su tono de voz, de hecho, no dudaban que le pidiera entrar. Jason movió la cabeza, indicando que Dick debía contestar.

—Está bien—contestó en voz alta—. Olvidó sus píldoras, pero ya las tomó.

—¿Dick? Sabes que no es buena idea, debiste llamar a Alfred.

Antes de poder contestar, Damian pasó su mano por el cuello de Jason, atrayéndolo para profundizar el beso, luego estiró sus piernas y las envolvió en la cintura de Dick, impidiéndole levantarse y empujando sus caderas contra la pelvis del otro.

Bruce intentó abrir la puerta, notando por fin que estaba cerrada con seguro.

—…No…No se estaba sintiendo bien—continuó Dick, tratando de ignorar la silenciosa petición de Damian por seguir—...Créeme, todo está bien, acaba de acostarse a dormir, saldré en un segundo.

—Eso espero—su tono demostraba que no jugaba, y aunque quiso abrir una segunda vez, escucharon sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo.

Los mayores suspiraron, y Damian sonrió un poco, divertido con la idea de que aquello hubiera terminado en Bruce entrando. Entonces, el menor se liberó de ambos, bajando de la cama para arrodillarse y bajar el cierre del pantalón de Jason. Sus partes bajas quedaron de nuevo a disposición de Dick, que, temiendo por una nueva interrupción, siguió con su tarea rápidamente, mientras Damian aplicaba sus recientes lecciones para encargarse de Jason.

Dick extendió sus dedos en Damian, descubriendo que no había mucha resistencia. Pudo imaginarlo prepararse para ello cuando las medicinas todavía no perdían su efecto, tan avergonzado de sí mismo, pero decidido a que lo haría. Pensando en ello y observando al adolescente lamer a Jason, no tuvo que tocarse mucho más. Se puso de pie.

—Si mañana me odias, te juro que…

—No voy a odiarte…—aseguró—. Vas a gustarme más…

—Vamos, Bruce va a regresar o mandar a Alfred—Jason giró la cabeza de Damian, guiándolo a seguir. Si era honesto, no era exactamente bueno, pero lo compensaba con entusiasmo y aprendiendo fácilmente, tomando como referencia su respiración.

Cuando Dick lo sostuvo por la cintura, empujó dentro de Damian, y dejó de preocuparle si sus palabras eran verdaderas o parte de su delirio. Sin duda el interior del chico lo apretaba, pero era más fácil de lo que imaginó, siendo que su cuerpo, como un omega, producía el lubricante necesario. A pesar de todo, entró poco a poco, sabiendo que aun así era la primera vez que lo hacía. Él estaba tomando la primera vez de Damian, no solo como el primer alfa en reclamarlo, sino la primera persona, y Damian lo encontraba placentero.

Apenas estaba completamente dentro, el movimiento no aguardó. Para Damian se sentía bien, tan, tan bien, que tuvo que dejar a Jason, llevando aire a sus pulmones mientras se ahogaba con su propia voz. Por su mente pasó el pensamiento de que Jason no había mentido, inclusive deseó haberlo hecho mucho antes.

Aun con la falta de aire, Jason lo regresó a su trabajo, contrarrestando cada vez que Dick lo empujaba, sin permitirle descanso en ninguno de los extremos. Los lloriqueos de Damian recorrían el miembro de Jason, sintiendo la garganta de este vibrar. Apretó el cabello de Damian en su mano y lo condujo tan lejos como era posible, llegando al clímax en el fondo de su garganta, e hinchándose hasta impedir cualquier paso de aire. Lo dejó libre casi un minuto después. Damian tosió, recobrando el aliento.

—No acabes en él o vas a quedarte ahí, y no queremos que Bruce sea abuelo—le recordó Jason a Dick.

—Es más fácil decirlo.

Por parte del mayor, de vez en cuando, recordando que se había unido en un principio para ayudar a Damian (ahora un poco más dividido entre él y el adolescente), procuraba buscar su próstata y golpearla de tanto en tanto, sabiendo por la manera en que lo apretaba y el movimiento de su completamente recobrada erección que era su parte favorita de toda la situación. Siguiendo hasta que supo no podría contenerse más, y haciendo sus deseos de lado, salió de Damian y terminó en su espalda.

Jason no había esperado mucho para prepararse, ni le costó demasiado siendo espectador de Damian siendo cogido por Dick, que al inicio se rehusó a participar. Estaba dispuesto a dar a Damian una segunda ronda. Él optó por recostarlo en la cama, y aprovechando el estiramiento de recién, entró de una sola vez y sin remordimiento. Era tan fácil que llegó a pensar que debía estar mal, pero eso no le impidió arremeter contra él.

Jason buscaba más por su propia satisfacción, por lo que Damian no lograba volver a llegar al orgasmo, y se volvía cada vez más desagradable. Notando esto, Dick acudió en su ayuda. Lo masturbó con la misma velocidad que las estocadas de Jason, subió hasta su cuello la playera de tirantes que permaneció puesta y, muy al contrario de Jason, Dick besó y lamió sus pezones de manera complaciente, mientras sus dedos pellizcaban el otro con delicadeza. Jason era demasiado rudo, Dick demasiado gentil, y Damian disfrutaba tener tal diferencia al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto Jason aceleró, a punto de terminar, Damian apartó a Dick de su pecho para poder besarlo. Para Dick fue irónico pensar que tomó la virginidad de Damian, pero no su primer beso.

Damian se vino primero, manchando la mano de Dick y el abdomen de Jason. Luego, Jason se retiró, acabando en el estómago de Damian.

Dick y Jason se apartaron, dando espacio a Damian, que todavía jadeaba con fuerza. Jason recogió la ropa de Damian del suelo, dejándola a un lado de este. Al ver sus ojos, percatándose de que su mente se aclaraba, la lucidez volvía a él, y por lo tanto decidió huir al baño de la habitación. Dick hizo lo contrario.

—Damian, ¿estás-?

—Estoy bien—contestó enseguida.

Otra peculiaridad descubierta, además de lo genuinamente bien que se sentía el sexo, era que eliminaba los síntomas de su celo con mayor efectividad que cualquier medicina que hubiera tomado. No había sentimiento más grande vergüenza que el suyo, y, aun así, no se arrepentía de nada.


End file.
